The present invention relates to a braking device for a motor vehicle, comprising a master cylinder and a pneumatic brake booster. It is known that motor vehicles using have a bulkhead separating the passenger compartment from the engine compartment. For the sake of greater compactness, there is increasingly less room available in the engine compartment and a braking device comprising a pneumatic brake booster and a master cylinder in line takes up a considerable amount of space.
It was therefore proposed, particularly in U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,829, to arrange the brake booster in the passenger compartment of the vehicle. According to the teaching of this document, sheet-metal lugs are welded to the periphery of the brake booster and are fastened to the bulkhead by means of screws and nuts.
Such a solution, although making it possible to save a little space in the engine compartment, is not entirely satisfactory because it makes the operation of mounting the device in the vehicle more difficult.
Furthermore, it does not make it possible to avoid tearing forces at the fastening of the master cylinder to the brake booster. The sheet metal of the front part of the brake booster must therefore have an appreciable thickness, and reinforcements must be provided inside the brake booster, to prevent any elongation of the brake booster, this being contrary to the manufacturers' requirement to make the components lighter, and increasing its cost.